This invention relates to a stringed musical instrument, and more particularly to a fret assembly for the neck of a stringed musical instrument.
Conventionally, the necks of stringed musical instruments are of solid material, or at least have an elongated top surface, upon which the longitudinally spaced transverse frets are mounted, to form a fingerboard against which the strings are manipulated or pressed by the musician.
Applicants co-pending application Ser. No. 944,927, filed Sept. 22, 1978, for GUITAR NECK ASSEMBLY, discloses a fret assembly for detachably mounting upon an open-top, hollow neck body.
However, it is not believed that fret assemblies are known for detachably mounting upon existing neck bodies of stringed musical instruments, in order to facilitate replacement and maintenance of the fret bars. Conventional neck bodies are usually of solid material, such as wood, or more recent hollow core graphite composite necks, all of which have solid or continuous top surfaces either flat or transversely convex.